1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems of video conferencing between individuals located at remote locations.
2. Background Art
Many childcare/after school facilities are implementing a system to let parents watch their children over a secure internet connection. The typical solution consists of one camera per classroom/play area. This camera may be strategically located so the whole class is recorded at all times. Accounts are assigned to the parents which allows the parents to login from a computer and watch a live video of their children's class at any time during the centers hours of operation.
One problem with this system is that operation is limited to one-way communications in that the parents can see their children but the children cannot see their parents. Another problem is that there is no audio communication with the parents such that the parents may only see, and not hear, their children.
Enterprise video conferencing employs a similar system to support two-way video conferencing but it too is problematic in that it is limited to one-to-many communications, i.e., everyone sees the same images and the participants are unable to separately communicate with each other.